Reversed World Christmas Special
by Blues32
Summary: An AU even more AU then my other stories. The Titans evil? HIVE a team of superhero teens? What the deuce? Rated M just in case. Swearing and adult situations. Multiple pairings.
1. Disclaimer and Explanation

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. This here is an AU. That's an alternate universe. Here the HIVE are the good guys. I have no idea what it stands for. Make something help and get back to me. If it sounds cool, I'll use it. If it sounds funny…I'll use it. If you like this sort of story, I'll post more…in fact, I'll probably post them anyway. You might have seen something like this before. I realize that people have had this sort of idea before and I'm trying not to copy. It's just an obvious idea, HIVE being the only other teenage group on the show besides the Titans themselves.


	2. Bios

**32 Productions Presents…**

**A Teen Titan Fanfiction Aid**

**Character Guide**

**Reversed World**

**Jinx**

Real Name: Unknown

Hair: Pink (dyed?)

Eyes: Pink with cat pupils

Race???

Powers/skills: Talented with gymnastics. Sorceress proficient in bad luck curses.

Notes: Leader of the HIVE. In love with Sonic. In this world her hair is in a ponytail.

**Gizmo**

Real Name: Mikron O'Jeneus

Hair: None

Eyes: White (!)

Race: Caucasian

Powers/skills: Talented mechanic. Able to build weapons out of junk. Wears a pack filled with devices including spider legs and a stun gun.

Notes: Due to rare disease, he never grew any hair, not even eyebrows. He does have eyelashes. Will never grow past the size of a child.

**Mammoth**

Real Name: Baran Flinders

Hair: Red

Eyes: White (what the!)

Race: Caucasian.

Powers/skill: Super strength and toughness.

Notes: He can eat just about anything and not get sick. It's scary.

**Blackfire**

Real Name: Komdanr

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Purple

Race: Tamaranian

Powers/skills: Enhanced versions of the average Tamaranian solar energy absorption. Flight, energy bolts, super strength, and eye beams.

Notes: Was once weak with illness, is now the strongest of her race. Doesn't let it go to her head. Loves Krystal.

**Sonic**

Real Name: Michael Trevor

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Race: Caucasian

Powers/skills: Very agile. Absorbs sound waves and redirects them, amplified. Can heal self if he has a lot of sound waves absorbed.

Notes: Dying of his own powers, requires treatment to absorb the sound in his body. Loves Jinx.

**Red X**

Real Name: Rose Wilson

Hair: White

Eyes: Brown

Race: Caucasian

Powers/skills: Skilled fighter. Suit houses many different gadgets including X-arangs, grapples, invisibility belt, and X blades.

Notes: Temper problems due to possible traces of the chemical in her father's blood and the fact she had to hide all traces of emotion at first (it builds up). Possibly in love with Kid Wycked.

**Krystal**

Real Name: Sara-ari

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Race: See Shade's.

Powers: See normal Krystal's

Notes: Not psychotic, just weird. Love's Blackfire. Has bizarre tendency to never use real names.

**Robin**

Real Name: Dick Grayson

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Race: Caucasian

Powers/skills: None superhuman powers. Trained in numerous forms of combat and acrobatics.

Notes: Went mad from the death of his parents coupled by the sudden release that crime fighting gave him. He decided that everyone was to blame in one way or another.

**Starfire**

Real Name: Koridan'r

Hair: Red

Eyes: Very green

Race: Tamaranian

Powers/skills: Superior Tamaranian power due to scientific experimentation. Solar absorption. Redirecting the energy into force bolts, eye blasts, and super strength.

Notes: Unlike her friends she isn't really crazy so much as just very spoiled. Like her friends she takes great pleasure in causing others to suffer. Her main goal was to take over both Earth and Tamaran, ruling it along side Robin, whom she plans to marry and using the Titans as a special task force to do her dirty work. She's slowly becoming more attached to her friends and it's unlikely that she'd just make them into a task force anymore.

**Changeling**

Real Name: Garfield Logan

Hair: Green

Eyes: Green

Race: Caucasian (but green).

Powers/skills: Capable of turning into horrible mockeries of natural animals thanks to the misuse of Mento's helmet. You shouldn't leave those things lying around.

Notes: Carnivorous and cannibalistic. Despises the name Beast Boy.

**Cyborg**

Real Name: Victor Stone

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown/red

Race: African American

Powers/skills: Super strength brought on by his cybernetic half. Sonic cannon. Rocket shoes, lots of other junk. Skilled mechanic.

Notes: Despite very human behavior (albeit a twisted human's) he tries to hide his human side with false robotic parts, a costume of sorts, over his human side.

**Raven**

Real Name: Raven "Rachel" Roth

Hair: (pre Trigon's death) White. (post Trigon's death) Purple

Eyes: (pre Trigon's death) Glowing red. Four of them. (post Trigon's death) just red. Two of them

Race: Half demon. Before her father's death her skin was red.

Powers/skills: Wide knowledge of the occult. Telekinesis, limited telepathy, empathy, flight, and limited teleportation abilities.

Notes: Possibly the most twisted of all, though after Trigon's death she mellowed a little. Violent and sexually promiscuous, she takes most of her problems out on Shade. Though early on she viewed him as a pet, then a friend, she is currently coming to terms with the fact that it goes much further then that. Fiercely protective of her friends, especially Shade. As far as she is concerned, the only one who can beat Shade is her.

**Shade**

Real Name: Derk-avian

Hair: Silverish

Eyes: Gray

Race: Unknown alien race

Powers/skills: Shadow manipulation. Above normal human strength and speed, but nothing amazing. Powerful instincts. Deadly claws and teeth, and the self created fighting style to use them.

Notes: Possibly the weirdest of them all. Animal like in his behavior, he'll eat just about anything that was alive at one point…or still is. Due to psychological and physical trauma he has difficulty speaking. Very low self-esteem, he believes he deserves whatever abuse Raven gives him. Besides she can be very kind as well. He views her as the single most important being in existence. No one can say why, though it's assumed her demonic nature somehow spoke to whatever darkness he has inside.


	3. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**The Christmas Special"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Changeling whistled to himself as he set up the lights around the door frame. Christmas was a great holiday, even to him. It made him all warm and fuzzy inside. Normally only swallowing a rabbit did that. He never tried that again. This would be the first Christmas with the Titans. He wondered how it would go. He guessed they would just steal the presents or something.

Raven: **…what is that?**

Changeling yelped and almost fell off the ladder. He glared down at the red skinned girl. Her four eyes regarded him with curiosity.

Changeling: Christmas lights.

Raven: **...I see. They disgust me.**

Raven didn't know what Christmas was (they don't have it in Azarath), but the bright flashing lights in front of her made her feel sick. They were inspiring a joyous…pure…emotion inside Changeling. She couldn't stand it.

Raven:** Why are you so happy? Does the "pretty lights" amuse you?**

Robin entered with Starfire close behind, as usual. She had grown attached to the boy. Raven suspected that the kiss they shared did more then simply teach her the language. Starfire floated up to where Changeling was and regarded the lights with a tilting head.

Starfire: I believe your light fixture is broken, Changeling. They do not stay lit.

Robin: They're supposed to do that.

Starfire looked down at Robin, curiously.

Starfire: Why?

Robin: Beats me. People like it I guess.

Starfire turned back to the lights.

Starfire: …they are rather pretty.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her teeth and focused. Every light bulb shattered. Changeling fell over onto Robin.

Robin: Get off me, you idiot!

Changeling: (getting up) It wasn't my fault!

Raven: **I'm not sure what this "Christmas" is, but if this is the feeling it generally inspires in humans, then I despise it.**

Robin: Bah humbug to you too.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Robin sighed.

Robin: You and Starfire sit and I'll explain it to you.

: CUE THEME :

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Blackfire hummed to herself as she stuck numerous decorations to the window's glass surface. She wasn't sure WHY she was doing it, but it sounded fun. Gizmo was in the kitchen, trying desperately to bake cookies in the shape of Christmas trees. Sadly he was a terrible cook. Mammoth was hanging the lights. Sonic came in, grinning widely.

Sonic: It's done! The ULTIMATE Christmas accessory! Behold!

Sonic held up something. Gizmo snorted.

Gizmo: It's a hat with a stick and mistletoe taped to it. Whoopie.

Sonic: Oh ye of little vision. It's not the complexity that matters! It's the fact that it gets the job done. With this on my head, every girl I come across, according to Christmas tradition, has to give me a kiss. Pretty sneaky, huh?

Gizmo rolled his eyes. Blackfire looked confused.

Blackfire: Hold on a sec…what?

Sonic: This here plant is mistletoe. It's a Christmas tradition that, if two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss.

Blackfire: …you're a sad little man.

Sonic: Not for long.

Sonic put the hat on his head. Blackfire floated higher into the air. Sonic huffed.

Sonic: How am I supposed to get you under the mistletoe if you go all the way up there?

Blackfire: That's the idea.

Sonic sighed. He took the hat off and put it down on the table.

Sonic: So, what'cha up to short-stuff?

Gizmo: Call me that again and I'll use this cookie cutter on your face.

Sonic: …you realize that's for making star shaped cookies, right?

Gizmo looked at the cookie cutter in his hand.

Gizmo: That explains a lot.

Jinx entered the room, a Santa cap on her head.

Jinx: Hey everybody! Just two more days!

Sonic: You're in good spirits.

Jinx: I love Christmas! There's nothing like it. No other holiday fills people with such mirth and generosity.

Mammoth: Not to mention the presents.

Jinx: Yeah that too.

Blackfire landed and admired her handy work.

Blackfire: So what's the deal anyway? Why do we give each other presents?

Gizmo: Watch a Christmas special.

Mammoth: They won't tell it like it is. It's a pagan holiday. The Christians later took it and put their own religious spin on it, calling it the birthday of their savior. This isn't true because sheep wouldn't be out grazing in the middle of winter so the angel couldn't have appeared to any shepards. What IS true is that long ago a man who would later be dubbed Saint Nicholas went around giving out free toys to the needy children. After he died the legend of Santa was created, saying that St Nick somehow lives on, now delivering presents to everyone in the world.

Everyone stared at him.

Mammoth: What?

Gizmo: Don't listen to him. There is too a Santa. It's not just a legend.

Sonic: Gizmo, act your age, not your height.

Sonic ducked as the star cookie cutter flew at his head.

Gizmo: I told you to stop that!

Jinx: Guys, guys! Stop it! No fighting! Try and be nice, okay? Sonic, don't tease Gizmo and Gizmo, he doesn't mean to insult you. He's just poking fun, not trying to hurt your feelings.

Gizmo grumbled and folded his arms.

Mammoth: Uh…Gizmo…I think your cookies are burning again.

Gizmo turned back to the oven. The cookies were on fire. He turned back.

Gizmo: What makes you say that?

Blackfire sighed.

Blackfire: I'll get the extinguisher.

Jinx: Would you?

**Titan H.Q.**

Raven sat on the couch, ignoring all the sounds around her. None of that mattered. From Robin's description, Christmas was a time of hope. A time of joy and giving. It was exactly the kind of time that made her sick to her stomach. She glared at her teammates as they continued decorating, despite her destroying the lights. Changeling plopped down next to her, much to her annoyance.

Changeling: What's with you? You look ready to kill somebody.

Raven: **When aren't I ready to kill somebody?**

Changeling shrugged. She had a point.

Changeling: You look ready to kill US.

Raven: **I wouldn't do that…unless you made me angry.**

Changeling: So what's your problem? PMS?

Raven: **What? No! This Christmas crap is my problem! What's wrong with you people? How can you enjoy this?**

Robin hopped down from the ladder he was on.

Robin: You should try to enjoy it too, Raven. This is the time of year that everyone changes. For just one day the cold uncaring people of this world are different. If it was like this all the time, we wouldn't exist.

Starfire: It is indeed most glorious! I cannot wait to try this…eggnog you speak of.

Raven growled to herself.

Raven: **Cyborg, please tell me that you're not this foolish too.**

Cyborg: Nope. I celebrate Kwanza.

Raven tilted her head.

Raven: **What's that?**

Cyborg: Well it's…

I have no idea what Kwanza is. Therefore I won't make a fool of myself by having some who claims to celebrate it get it wrong. Raven slouched.

Raven: **This is embarrassing. I'm surrounded by giggling morons.**

Starfire: Do not presume to talk down to me, Raven. I will not stand for it.

Raven: **Do not presume that I care what you will and will not stand for.**

Raven snickered as Starfire's eyes glowed with anger.

Robin: That's enough! Raven, if you're going to be like that then leave the room. Don't bring us down just because you can't enjoy the holiday.

Raven: (coy) **Are you sending me to my room, "Daddy"?**

Robin shuddered. Raven may have a sexy body, but it was hard to be attracted to someone who stared at you with four piercing red eyes. Especially when they tried to bat their eyelashes at you.

Robin: Just leave.

Raven huffed and stood up.

Raven: **Very well. I'm going to find a way to ruin this holiday for everyone else. You can enjoy your meaningless jolliness. That doesn't mean I have to tolerate it in everyone else.**

Cyborg: And I thought the Grinch was green.

Cyborg and Changeling laughed. Raven didn't know what that meant, but she knew she was being insulted. She growled and stormed out of the room.

Raven: (shouting) **Watch yourselves! You might wind up with a Christmas tree lodged up your asses!**

Starfire jumped up and down.

Starfire: Ah, yes! The tree! We require a tree!

Robin: That we do. Get dressed in your civies, Star. We're going out.

**HIVE Tower: Jinx's Room**

Jinx whistled to herself as she set up her life-size Santa. She plugged it in and it began to move. She flicked her ponytail back behind her head, smirking.

Jinx: Yeah…

There was a knock on her door.

Jinx: Sonic, if that's you, I'm not opening that door. You're not getting me to kiss you.

Sonic: Ah, come on Jinxy! Where's your Christmas spirit?

Jinx: Sonic, this isn't what Christmas is about.

Sonic: The hat's off, Jinx. C'mon out.

Jinx leaned against the wall.

Jinx: And why should I trust you?

Sonic: Hey! I don't lie like that, Jinx. You have my word.

Jinx opened the door. Sonic wasn't wearing the hat, just like he said.

Sonic: There, was that so hard?

Jinx: What do you want?

Sonic: See, there you go again. I'm trying to be all friendly and you snap at me.

Jinx sighed and shook her head.

Jinx: I'm sorry.

Sonic: Apology accepted. Now then, come on. Blackfire went to get a tree. She'll be back soon so we better have the decorations ready.

Jinx smiled.

Jinx: Sounds good to me.

Sonic: I wish you did that more often.

Jinx: Did what?

Sonic: Smile.

Sonic turned and started walking away before Jinx could berate him for flirting again. She felt her cheeks growing warm. Aaah, he was probably just saying that…wasn't he?

**Tree Field**

Kory clenched her fists in her coat pocket. All these annoying people everywhere. How could Dick stand it? She wanted to break them in half. Meanwhile he was being polite and courteous. She was so impressed. She knew he could barely tolerate them.

Dick: Kory? Earth to Kory.

Kory: Hmm? Oh, I am sorry. What did you say?

Dick: I asked you if this was a good one.

Kory fought the temptation to fly around the tree and walked instead. She tilted her head.

Kory: It seems…adequate. I do not really know what it is to look for.

Dick: Bald spots, drooping branches, that sort of thing.

Kory: It appears fine.

Kory's ears picked up a familiar voice.

Blackfire: Cold? Nah. I'm fine. Why?

Kory hissed and ducked behind the tree.

Dick: What are you doing?  
Kory: My sister is here. Even in this Earth garb, she will surely recognize me!

Dick: Don't worry about it. Trust me.

Blackfire picked the biggest tree she could find. The tower was huge and she could easily get it in there. She cut it down, paid for it, and flew off with it. She was careful not to fly too fast or she'd lose the needles. Kory stepped back out, her eyes glowing with fury.

Dick: Calm down or you'll give yourself away.

Kory: That bitch…

Kory took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her eyes faded back to normal.

Kory: I am sorry.

Dick: Don't worry about it. Let's take this one.

Kory: …are we paying?  
Dick: This time, yes.

Kory: As you wish. It is your money.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Blackfire floated up and put the star on the top of the tree. She landed next to the others and sighed.

Blackfire: I still don't get it. What's the tree got to do with anything?

Sonic: Who knows? This was all set up a long time ago. Hey, big guy, plug it in.

Mammoth plugged the lights in. Blackfire "oooh"ed softly as it lit up.

Blackfire: That really is pretty. I've never seen anything like this before.

Jinx: Yeah. Gets you right here, doesn't it?

Blackfire: Uh…Gizmo? Maybe I should make the cookies.

Gizmo was holding a tray of black tree shaped…things. He looked down at them then back up at her.

Gizmo: But I got them right here.

Blackfire: …I prefer mine…less charcoaled.

Gizmo stuck out his tongue.

Gizmo: They're not for you. They're for Santa.

Sonic snickered.

Gizmo: Shuddap.

Sonic: I didn't say anything.

Jinx: Boys…don't start.

**End Part One**


	4. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**The Christmas Special"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Changeling plugged in the tree, grinning widely.

Changeling: Sweet.

Starfire: Uh…why is the angel's head missing?

Changeling: I thought it was a nice touch.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask.

Cyborg: Raven still in her room?

Robin: Who knows, who cares?

Changeling: It's kinda sad she can't enjoy the holiday.

Starfire: That is not our fault. If she wishes to perform the sulking, let her.

Changeling: …maybe we should get her something. You know, prove Christmas ain't bad.

Everyone just kind of looked at each other.

Cyborg: …weren't we going to get her something anyway?

Changeling: …oh yeah.

**Christmas Eve: Mall**

It was hectic at the mall. People getting in last minute shopping (for shame on them). Kids lined up to see Santa one last time. Raven smiled from her perch on the mall rafters. So many victims. It was perfect. First she needed to get their attention. She raised her arm and the fountain below her was ripped from the ground. She flung it, then floated down on top of it.

Raven: **Ladies and gentlemen, a moment of your time, if you would all be so kind. For those of you who don't know, and I do hope that is a minority, I am Raven. You might have seen my picture or at the very least an artist's rendering of myself in the news. I have come to discuss something that has been troubling me of late. Christmas. From what I gather, Christmas is a day of great joy. It is a day of giving and loving. In other words, it's the sort of day I live to remove all meaning from. I'm sorry to say that I have chosen this mall as the site of my example. You will not be leaving this mall alive.**

That said, Raven sealed the doors one by one.

Raven: **Sorry for the inconvenience.**

She raised her arms and the havoc began.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

The Yule time cheer was interrupted by the alarm. Thankfully no one had dipped into the eggnog yet.

Gizmo: We got trouble at the mall. Looks bad.

Jinx: It's going to be bad when I get a hold of them. Ruining Christmas like this…

**Mall**

Raven slid out of the way of shaky guard's bullets. Her power surrounded her head and twisted it around.

Raven: **Don't run! Embrace the next life! It can only be better then this one!**

Her rant was interrupted by the shattering of glass. The doors had been smashed open and the obstacles she put in front of them were shoved out of the way.

Raven: **You! Go away, this has to be done!**

Jinx: Why?

Raven: **Christmas is a lie! Joy, giving, loving, all of it! It's just an excuse to get people to buy crap they wouldn't normally buy all at once! Commercialism at its core!**

Gizmo: Eh, what do you know? Are you even from this world?  
Raven: **Oh be silent.**

Raven gestured at Gizmo and he was flung aside. Blackfire caught him before he hit the wall.

Jinx: HIVE, together!

Raven hissed as they attacked. If they wanted a fight, then so be it. She wasn't going to ruin her message by fleeing from battle…at least not without beating on them a little first. She blocked Mammoth's fists and shoved him back. Taking to the air, she swooped out of the way of Jinx's spell only to be hit with a sonic blast. She managed to stay airborne and tore several benches out of the ground. She flung them at the HIVE. Sonic jumped over one but got smacked with the next. Gizmo's gun zapped the one coming at him. Jinx slid under her and fired another spell at Raven. Raven sank into the floor and reappeared behind her. She kicked Jinx in the back of the head and blocked the incoming blackbolts. She was hit by Gizmo's stun gun and then Sonic blasted her out the door. The HIVE ran after her. She hissed and tried to stand up. She had slammed into a car, a parked one thankfully.

Jinx: Give it up, Raven.

Raven: **Damn you…why do you protect them? Why! I don't understand you at all.**

Gizmo: 'cuz if we don't who will?

Raven slipped and went back down. Damn the ice. Mammoth reach down to pick her up when something clawed at his arm. It emerged from the shadows, literally. It was about the size and shape of a teenage boy, but it didn't act like one. His long hair covered his face and most of his chest. His pants were torn and ripped. His white hair was splattered with blood and filth. Raven stared wide eyed at the creature as it growled at Mammoth. It turned and grabbed her. There was a brief feeling of intense cold and then she was somewhere else. It was the cliffs overlooking the city. She stood up cautiously. The creature simply stared at her, tilting its head. Raven felt something inside the creature. Pain…curiosity…concern?

Raven: **You…saved me?**

It nodded.

Raven: **Why?**

It just stared back at her. Raven noticed that blood was trickling down its stomach. She knelt down in front of it and it jumped back.

Raven: **You're wounded. Let me see.**

Raven wasn't sure why she cared. There was something about the creature…something dark. It reminded her of herself. It approached her and she moved its hair aside.

Raven: **That's a nasty gash. …you were willing to fight them all with this just to protect me?**

Another nod. Raven frowned.

Raven: **Can't you say anything?**

It whimpered and shook its head. Raven's expression softened. She thought it was being silent on purpose.

Raven: **Oh. So only yes or no questions…do you know why you saved me?**

Again, it shook its head.

Raven: **And I don't know why I'm doing this. Hold still, this might sting a little.**

Raven gently pressed her hand onto the wound and healed it the best she could. It tilted its head, curiously. Raven checked the wound again to see how well she did. She noticed something else.

Raven: **Look at those ribs…you must be starving.**

It rubbed against her suddenly. She scowled.

Raven: **Don't do that! You're filthy! You've got grime all over my cloak.**

It licked her face. She found herself laughing.

Raven: **Alright, alright, I forgive you. You're a strange being. …tell you what. You like me, don't you?**

It nodded. Raven didn't need to ask. She could feel it. It trusted her completely. This could be useful.

Raven: **Very well. I'll make you a deal. I'll take you home. I'll give you food, clothing, and shelter. In return you will obey me. I am your owner, you are my pet. I think that's fair, don't you?**

There was no hesitation. It nodded.

Raven: **Excellent. I'll take you home. Come with me.**

Raven started walking down the path. It followed her closely.

**Parking Lot**

They looked all over, but couldn't find her. She was long gone.

Jinx: Oh what the hell! How are we going to explain this? She just disappeared!

She huffed. She turned to Mammoth.

Jinx: Are you bleeding badly?

Mammoth: Nah. Well, not for me.

Mammoth had a lot of blood to go around and a big wound on you or me wasn't so big on him.

: Excuse me…

The voice was velvet soft. A girl dressed in light colors stepped out of the shadows. Her white shirt had a large red stain on the shoulder. Her white hair was a mess of curls. Several strains were in her face. She had numerous cuts and scraps on her face as well.

: I don't suppose any of you saw a boy with ridiculously long hair, torn clothes, and an utter lack of manners come by here?

She fell over, landing on her face.

Gizmo: Whoa!

Jinx: We need to get her to a hospital.

The girl rolled over.

Girl: No! No…I'm okay…can't stop now. Have to find him.

Sonic: You've lost a lot of blood.

Girl: So has he.

She fainted. Mammoth picked her up.

Mammoth: What do we do?

Jinx rubbed her chin.

Jinx: Take her back to the tower. She knows who that boy is…and I want to know too.

**Titan H.Q.**

Raven opened the door to the main room. The Titans leapt to their feet.

Robin: Where have you been!

Raven: **Out killing/preaching. Oh, by the way. I assume you all wished to get me a present.**

The Titans looked at each other.

Starfire: Uh…why no, why would you say that?

Raven: **I found one for myself. Your present to me is to allow me to keep this.**

Raven stepped back, revealing the creature, scratching his dog-like ears.

Changeling: What the hell is that!

Raven: **Haven't a clue. He saved me from being arrested. He has powers…I believe he can manipulate shadows. He also is well…an animal. He doesn't speak…but he does understand.**

The creature sniffed the air. He nudged Raven. Raven looked a little confused then suddenly remembered his problem.

Raven: **Oh yes. He needs something to eat. May he?**

Judging from the look on her face, it wasn't really a question.

Robin: Uh…sure. There are some scraps on the table…

Raven looked down at the creature and nodded toward the food. With a single leap, he was on top of the table, shoving food into his mouth.

Starfire: Disgusting!

Changeling: Sweet. Why can't I eat on the table like that?

Raven: **HEY! …use the chair.**

The beast shrank back at her shout and crawled into a chair. He then started shoving the food into his mouth again. There was loud crunching as he bit into the bones, chewing them up like chips.

Cyborg: Uh…can't he choke like that?

Raven: **Do you want to try stopping him?**

The creature's head snapped toward Cyborg. Even through all the hair, he felt the monster's eyes on him.

Cyborg: That's cool.

Raven put her hand on his shoulder.

Raven: **You've had enough. You'll get sick if you gorge now. …uh…would one of you give him a bath?**

Robin: You've got to be kidding.

Raven: **No, I'm not. First off, as animalistic as he is, he looks distinctively human as well.**

Changeling: So? No offence, but you're not the type to complain about nudity.

Raven rolled her eyes…not that they could tell. She has no visible eyeballs, just glowing light.

Raven: **I don't really mean it…most of the time. I'm just trying to get a rise out of you. Furthermore, I'm the daughter of a demon lord. I'm not going to bathe anyone or anything.**

Starfire: He is your pet. I believe that makes you responsible.

Raven: **But…**

Cyborg: Girl's got a point. You want to keep him, you take care of him.

Robin: By the way, what's his name?

Raven glared down at the creature at her feet. It shrank back a bit, detecting the anger she was feeling in her eyes.

Raven: **…I'll just call him Spot. Come on Spot…let's clean you up. …and if I hear a word…a single snicker out of any of you, I'll sic him on you.**

Spot ran a finger across the marble table. It left a gash. They shuddered.

**HIVE Tower: Medical Area**

The girl shot up in bed with a gasp. She panted and wiped the cold sweat from her brow. The girl hissed in pain and grabbed her wounded shoulder. Where was she? She sniffed the air. The air was sterile…filled with disinfectant. She threw the covers off and looked herself over. Her shoulder was bandaged. She was wearing a hospital gown. Her stain clothes were hanging on a chair nearby. She carefully removed the IV from her arm. She hopped out of the bed and put her clothes back on, biting back yelps of pain. She noticed a mirror. She had bandages on her face as well. She had stitches on her forehead. She frowned. They didn't look well done. She would have preferred they burned it shut. She opened the door and looked around. The halls were bare. No place for her to hide.

: Going somewhere?

She gasped and wheeled around. She hadn't noticed the second door in the room. Blackfire leaned against the door frame.

Blackfire: You lost a lot of blood. You should rest.

There was a blinding flash. Blackfire covered her eyes and cried out in shock. When her vision cleared, the girl was gone. She swore and pressed the intercom button.

Blackfire: Our guest is making a break for it!

The girl suddenly trapped in a bubble. She tried to break it, but it was a no-go.

Gizmo: Sorry, lady. I put something on your clothes that I could trigger remotely. Looks like it was a good call.

The girl pouted.

Girl: You gotta let me out of here.

Jinx: Not yet. First you tell us what we want to know.

Girl: Arrgh! Fine, what?

Jinx: Who is that boy?

The girl looked at Gizmo and tilted her head.

Girl: I dunno. I never met him.

Jinx: Not him!

Girl: Kidding! I'm kidding. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. …he's my brother.

Mammoth: That thing is your brother!

Girl: (angry) He's not a thing! It's talk like that that made him what he is! He used to be a sweet kind boy with a slight deformity. People kept torturing him…refusing to teach him anything. I had to potty train him! His younger sister! I taught him how to speak! To read! …and then one day he went mad. He broke…everything I taught him seemed to disappear. He stopped speaking. He just killed and ate whoever he found. …well, he didn't eat EVERYONE. He'd be pretty fat. He fled the planet, so I went after him. It was my fault. I should have stuck up for him more. Wasn't like he could do it himself. We went from planet to planet. He killed, I tried to stop him, he would get away, and the cycle continued. My last bout with him got us both injured. He fled here and I followed him. That's all I know. Can you let me out now?

Blackfire: How'd you blind me like that?

Girl: I have a dazzling smile. …what? Okay, okay! I have the power to create and amplify light, even turn it into a solid object. My brother does the exact opposite by using shadows. NOW LEMME OUTTA HERE! I have to find him before he kills someone!

Jinx: ...let her go.

Gizmo looked at Jinx like she was crazy.

Gizmo: Say what? She's in no condition to be…

Jinx: I said let her go, Gizmo.

Gizmo grumbled and pressed a button on his belt. The bubble disappeared.

Jinx: What's your name?

Krystal: …Krystal.

Jinx: Well, Krystal…your brother helped a very dangerous psychopath escape.

Krystal frowned.

Krystal: "Helped"? He doesn't help anyone. He just kills.

Sonic: Not this time. He clawed Mammoth here and took off with her.

Krystal scratched her head.

Krystal: That doesn't sound like him at all.

Blackfire: Torn clothes, long white hair, covered in dirt and blood…

Krystal: That sounds like him.

Jinx: If he is helping her, she may invite him to join her team. They're all killers. He'd be a welcomed addition. You'd never be able to take them all. Let us help you.

Krystal was silent for a moment, her face grim. Suddenly she smiled widely.

Krystal: Okay! But I gotta warn you, I'm not exactly stable and am prone to bouts of bizarre behavior and mood swings. It doesn't interfere with combat, but just don't be surprised if I start trying to balance myself on my head. So let's make with the introductions! As I said, I'm Krystal. That's K-r-y-s-t-a-l. Not with a C. That's a common mistake. Furthermore, it's not my real name. I call myself Krystal because crystals can be used to increase the intensity or alter the direction of light. Make sense? Grand! And you are?

She pointed at Jinx. Jinx was caught by surprise and stood there for a moment.

Krystal: Come on, come on, I don't have all day. Do you want me to name you, 'cause I will. I'm leaning toward Butter-biscuit.

Jinx: Jinx, my name is Jinx.

Krystal: Ooo…nice robes…and I love your hair! The style's a little drab, but the pink is nice.

Jinx: (confused) Thank…you?

Jinx pointed at Sonic.

Sonic: Sonic.

Krystal: Ooo. Do you run really fast?

Sonic sighed. Everyone thought that.

Sonic: No, I shoot sound waves.

Krystal: (shrugging) I was close. Whoa! Look at you! You're friggin' huge.

Mammoth: Uh…thanks? I'm Mammoth.

Krystal: I'll say. Aw…look at the little guy.

Gizmo: HEY! Don't talk to me like that!

Krystal: Sorry. …BUT YOU'RE JUST CUTE AS A BUTTON!

Krystal pecked him on his head. He blushed.

Krystal: Sorry about blinding you. …hmm…judging from your skin tone and unusual eyes, I'd say you're a Tamaranian.

Blackfire: That's right.

Krystal: Cool. I've always wished I was from Tamaran. The strength, the flying, the ability to absorb languages through physical contact. You guys are awesome.

Blackfire: Well, thank you.

Krystal nudged her with her elbow.

Krystal: Plus you girls get ginormous boobs.

Blackfire winced and blushed. Sonic raised his eyebrow.

Sonic: You serious?

Jinx stomped on his foot.

Sonic: OW! What? What I do?

Jinx: (shaking her head) You perv.

Krystal: Aw, don't be so hard on him. It's not like he groped her for later comparison.

Jinx: Don't give him ideas.

Sonic: Jinx…I'm not like that, really.

Jinx crossed her arms and huffed.

Krystal: So cute.

Sonic: You really think so?

Jinx: What are you talking about?

Krystal shook her finger at her.

Krystal: That would be telling. So…where are these guys my brother is with?

Gizmo: We don't know.

Krystal turned to Gizmo and grabbed him by his face.

Krystal: WHAT! What do you mean you don't know! How could you feed me all this crap and you don't know where they are!

Gizmo blinked up at her. Her anger faded and she pinched his cheeks.

Krystal: Aww. I can't stay mad at you.

Gizmo smacked her hands away.

Gizmo: I'm not a little kid! I'm as old, a year younger, or a year older then you!

Krystal: …oh. Sorry.

Krystal picked him up and hugged him.

Krystal: Sorry you're so damn adorable! I can't help myself.

Gizmo blushed again. The others sweatdropped.

Krystal: Don't worry. I'll probably get used to your unbearable cuteness eventually.

Gizmo: (squeaky) Great.

**End Part Two**


	5. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Humor Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**The Christmas Special"**

**Chapter Three**

**Titan H.Q.: Bathroom**

Raven's cheeks were redder then usual as she waited for Spot to dry himself off. She had just been through the single most embarrassing half hour of her life. He had no idea how to bathe himself. She had to show him everything all the while fighting the urge to look down. She felt a nudge against her leg. He was back on the ground, moving on all fours again. She wasn't sure why he moved that way. It was kind of a hopping gait, almost comical. She had even cut his hair. It was uneven, she was no stylist after all. It really didn't matter. It was out of his face now. With the extra weight gone, it had shot up into spikes. Robin would be jealous of how he was able to have hair like that without gel. He rubbed his head against her leg again. She sighed and patted him on the head.

Raven: **Go on, Spot. I've got to clean all the muck you left in the tub. Why don't you look around?**

She watched him leave, shaking her head. She didn't like how he was making her feel. It was bad enough that she started to care for her teammates…now this beast?

Raven: (muttering) **The human world is corrupting me, Trigon help me.**

Spot immediately headed back toward the kitchen. He was still hungry. Constantly on the run from his sister and tons of other people, he never had much time to eat. This was the first time he was cleaned other then the times he had to jump into water to escape pursuit and since he can blend into the shadows, that was only twice. He hopped onto a chair.

Changeling: Hey.

Changeling was lounging on the couch, his feet propped up on the arm of the couch. Spot regarded him with his gray eyes for a moment before snorting and turning back to the food. Changeling hopped up, walked over, grabbed a chair, and sat down.

Changeling: Never introduced myself. I'm Garfield Logan. Everybody calls me Changeling on account of the fact I change into animals…well, I used to anyway. Now I turn into monsters that kind of look like animals.

Spot just stared at him for a moment before he took a bite out of the leftover goose. Changeling took that as a sign he was listening so he continued.

Changeling: The dude in the mask is Robin. He's the head guy of the group. Even Raven listens to him so I guess that means you gotta listen to him too.

Spot considered this for a moment before shrugging. Made sense to him.

Changeling: The big metal guy is Cyborg. I know he looks like a robot, but some of it is a costume made to hide his human parts. I dunno why. The other girl is…

Starfire: I shall introduce myself, thank you.

Starfire floated over and gave Spot a polite bow.

Starfire: I am Princess Koridan'r, first in line to the throne of Tamaran. If you could speak, I'd ask you to refer to me as Starfire.

Spot growled. He didn't like to be talked down to. Starfire's eyes narrowed and she held up her hand. It glowed as she formed a starbolt. Spot ignored her, turning back to eat. Her eyes widened and the bolt grew.

Changeling: I wouldn't do that.

Starfire felt something press against her back. Something sharp. She spun around and gasped at the shadow blade floating behind her. She cleared her throat.

Starfire: Perhaps you are more then an animal.

Spot sniffed the jar of eggnog. He frowned and turned away.

Changeling: It tastes better then it smells. Trust me.

Changeling poured him a cup and handed it to him. Spot took it and downed it. Apparently the word "sip" was not in his vocabulary. Then again, nothing was in his vocabulary. He gagged. Changeling shrugged and drank his own cup.

Changeling: Guess you don't like it.

Changeling showed Spot around for a while. Starfire followed, slightly unnerved by her close encounter. She would have died if Spot had wanted her dead…or at the very least would have been in need of dire medical care. Raven found them in the garage area.

Raven: **There you are. It's getting late. I have to teach you how to brush your teeth before we go to bed.**

Starfire: He…is sleeping with you?

Raven frowned.

Raven: **At the edge of my bed or on the floor, yes. Come, Spot.**

Spot was at her side in a flash. She scratched behind his ear.

Changeling: Are you smiling?

Raven's head snapped up and she glared at Changeling.

Changeling: …guess not.

Raven and Spot left. Changeling shuddered.

Changeling: Creepy four-eyed girl.

Starfire: I too shall retire…after a quick visit to Robin's room.

Changeling: Have fun.

Starfire winked.

Starfire: We always do.

She laughed as she walked down the hall.

Changeling: …I need a girlfriend…or at least a prisoner. Heh. Prisoner. …that's funny, I'm funny.

**HIVE Tower: Next Day**

Krystal yawned and hopped off the couch. She popped her neck and knuckles and started stretching. Jinx, being the early bird she was, entered the room for breakfast.

Jinx: Oh, you're up. Hope the couch wasn't too uncomfortable.

Krystal: You kidding? After sleeping on rocks, grass, sand, and whatever else I could find, I'll take anything. It's not like I can afford to stay at an Inn you know. This was the best night's sleep I've had in a month.

Jinx poured a bowl of cereal.

Jinx: Sounds rough. You want any?

Krystal: Sure. Doesn't matter what it is, I'll eat it.

Jinx got her a bowl as well and poured her something to drink. She figured she wouldn't complain about that either. They sat down and started eating.

Jinx: You know, you really need to get something else to wear. Those clothes are pretty torn up and stained. You should wash them at least. Blackfire's shirts should fit you and you look about my size pants-wise.

Krystal: Yeah…I'm starting to smell myself. That's pretty bad.

Jinx: I didn't want to say anything.

Krystal laughed.

Krystal: You didn't have to. The way you wrinkled your nose every time you came near me gave it away.

Jinx: You noticed?

Krystal: I may not be too bright, but I'm very observant. …so what's the deal with …what's his name…Sonic? You don't seem to be too fond of him.

Jinx sighed and poked her cereal with her spoon.

Jinx: It's not that I don't like him. It's just…he's…hard to deal with sometimes. He's nice and he's sweet sometimes, but other times he's a real pervert and a total pig. He hits on me…on Blackfire…even on our enemies! It makes me so mad.

Krystal had her spoon in her mouth. She left it there as she talked.

Krystal: Why? What's it to you? From what I can tell, most boys act like pigs.

Jinx: Yeah…

Krystal: Say…what's the big tree for?

Jinx dropped her spoon.

Jinx: Oh my god! In all the excitement, I totally forgot it was Christmas!

Krystal: …Chris-a-whosa-wha?

Jinx: I'll explain later. I have to get my presents under the tree before the others wake up.

**Titan H.Q.: Robin's Room**

Starfire's eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she realized why her surroundings seemed off. She quietly slid out of the bed and picked her clothes up off the floor. She got dressed and pecked Robin on the forehead. She floated out of the room, not wanting to awaken Robin with her footsteps. She went back to her room and got changed into clean clothes before going to shower. She sighed. She never fell asleep in Robin's room before. It was…different to wake up with company. She snickered to herself as she thought about Raven and Spot. The half-demon girl was a fool to think she'd obey her father when he came into this world…at least for very long. Oh, she'd go along with it for a while…but the instant the opportunity arrived, she'd strike the demon lord down, Raven too if necessary. She didn't need any of the Titans…expect for Robin. When she took over Earth and Tamaran, he would be her husband. She sighed happily at the thought.

**Raven's Room**

Raven's eyes shot open and she floated upward, righting herself up in the air. Why clamor out of bed? It was so ungraceful. A soft sound reminded her of her new guest. Spot was curled at the edge of the bed, his breathing soft, but audible. Raven resisted the urge to pat him on the head. She didn't want to wake him. She got dressed, her eyes constantly checking on Spot to make sure he wasn't awake and watching. There was a shout from the hall, making Spot shoot up.

Cyborg: Booyah! Christmas morning!

Changeling: Last one to the tree cleans up the wrapping paper!

Raven sneered.

Raven: **Childish imps. Well, might as well see what I got. You can sleep if you wish. We didn't get you anything, I'm afraid.**

Spot hopped off the bed and left the room. Raven shrugged. Whatever.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Krystal paced back and forth as the team opened their presents. She was kind of upset she didn't get anything, but knew it wasn't their fault. No, what bothered her was the fact that she still wasn't sure what had happened to her brother. This was infuriating.

Blackfire: Hey, sit down. Here. I was going to give this to Jinx, but Sonic already got her one. You can have it.

Krystal smiled and opened the box.

Krystal: …a ring? …wow…

Blackfire: …the stone isn't real.

Sonic: Mine was.

Blackfire flipped him off. Sonic looked shocked as Gizmo snickered.

Krystal: …I never owned any sort of jewelry before. Fake or otherwise…thank you very much.

Krystal wrapped her arms around Blackfire, a tear running down her cheek. Blackfire tried to ignore the smell.

Blackfire: Are you okay?

Krystal: This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I've had a terrible childhood and…thank you so much!

Mammoth: …this is awkward.

The others nodded as Blackfire patted Krystal on the back gently.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Starfire floated up, holding the necklace Robin had "purchased" for her. He must have pocketed it during their last crime.

Starfire: Thank you, Robin. I shall cherish it.

Changeling: Dude. You didn't get this excited about my present.

Starfire sweatdropped.

Starfire: That is because your present was a human hand.

Changeling: A pickled human hand in jar.

Starfire rolled her eyes.

Starfire: Raven, how are you enjoying Cyborg's present?

Raven glowered at the girl and adjusted her sunglasses. Cyborg had taken two pairs of sunglasses and fashioned them into one for Raven's…unique face.

Raven: **…it's alright. It's better then the stuffed animal Robin got me.**

Robin: What's wrong with it?

Raven: …**it's a stuffed animal.**

Robin shrugged.

Robin: Sorry, I couldn't find a cauldron for you.

Raven: **Cute.**

Raven whistled. Spot appeared beside her.

Robin: …don't you dare.

Raven smiled and tossed the stuffed animal into the air.

Raven: **Have fun, Spot.**

Spot attacked the stuffed animal, tearing it to pieces.

Robin: …I actually paid for that.

Raven: **I'm bored.**

Changeling: And I'm hungry. Who's ready to cause some Christmas jeer?

Everyone agreed.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

They were just throwing the wrapping paper away when the alarm went off. Gizmo checked it out.

Gizmo: They've made their move.

Krystal: Let's get 'em!

**Downtown**

By the time HIVE arrived, the Titans had caused a bit of a ruckus. Raven threw the big Christmas tree into a building and it just got worse from there.

Krystal: Shade! Why are you working with them!

Raven turned toward "Spot".

Raven: **Shade? Your name is Shade?**

Shade nodded. Raven tapped her chin.

Raven: **I suppose it's better then Spot. Shade, who is this insolent girl?**

Krystal: I'm his sister, bitch! Stop treating him like an animal! I can't stand seeing him treated like an animal!

Changeling looked from her to Shade and back again.

Krystal: He's deformed, okay!

Raven: **He is not! He looks fine, save the nails, teeth, and ears.**

Krystal: That's what makes him deformed.

Jinx: Enough. HIVE, together!

And so there was fighting. Oh so much fighting there was, but seeing as how I'm up to twenty five pages, I'm not going to describe it. Fill it in yourselves. You have an imagination, use it. The Titans escaped again.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Krystal leaned against the window, her face pressed against the glass. She had been that way since they got home.

Gizmo: Hey what's wrong?

Krystal: (mumbling) They got away.

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: They always do. We'll get the eventually.

Mammoth: Or they'll get us. One of the two.

Jinx glared at him.

Krystal: …I'm gonna have to leave.

Gizmo: What? Why?

Krystal: …I'd just get in your way.

Blackfire motioned for the others to follow her. They went off into the corner and started whispering. Krystal sighed, watching her breath fog up the window. They walked back over.

Blackfire: We were wondering…if you'd like to stay.

Krystal: Eh!

Mammoth: You got power, guts, and you wanna help. Those are some good qualifications.

Jinx: With a little training, you'd be a perfect addition.

Krystal's eyes watered and she bit her lower lip.

Krystal: …you guys…ROCK OUT LOUD! Group hug!

Krystal grabbed as many necks as she could. Those her arms couldn't reach were caught in tendrils of light and pulled in.

Sonic: …I don't wanna know what's poking me.

Gizmo: My backpack, stupid.

Sonic: Oh thank god.

Krystal let go and ran off to find a room. The others separated. Jinx felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and groaned. It was Sonic…and he had mistletoe over their heads.

Sonic: Gotcha.

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: …oh what the hell?

She kissed him…for a longer time then was necessary. She realized what she was doing and pulled back. She blushed and cleared her throat. To her surprise, Sonic had a similar look on his face. She expected him to be smug.

Sonic: …Jinx…I…

Jinx: Merry Christmas, Sonic.

Jinx waved and walked away.

**THE END**


	6. Review Replies

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**GizmoFan516 **:** OMFG! 1'st reveiw! XD Go me! LOL! Hilarious fic! Me loves! Power 2 da Gizmo/Hive fans! WHOO:)**

Glad to hear it! I was worried nobody would like the idea. I'll be sure to make some more of them!


End file.
